What would I do without my sister?
by squally22
Summary: A slighty twisted story about Saya and Diva. They really love each other, but find themselves on opposite sides. How will they ever manage to be together, when everyone around them is tearing them apart? Rated M for violence, drugs, and lemons! SayaXDiva
1. Chapter 1 Sisters

As with all FanFics, I do not own any of the Characters, in fact nothing here is owned by me, so dont sue me, please. Also, I never really cared for Hagi (please dont flame me for this, just my opinion) so instead I gave Saya a different Chevalier... or 2. Anyways, just try it on for size, and if there is anything you dont like, let me know. If you do like it, let me know. As with all fanfics, this is all for the fans, so Let Me Know what YOU think. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Sisters

As Saya unlocked the big wooden door, her heart raced with anticipation at seeing what her new friend Diva looked like. This was, after all, their first meeting face to face. For as long as Saya had known of Diva's existence, they had only talked to each other through the window of the tower and through the big wooden door. She couldn't help but be excited. As the door swung open, Saya peered into the darkness. She immediately felt sorry for Diva, having to live her entire life in this dark, muggy room. She instantly saw the other girl, huddled in the corner next to the window. She was wearing rags for clothing and was extremely dirty. Saya slowly made her way over to Diva, coming to a crouch right in front of her.

"Diva? It's me, Saya. I unlocked the door, just like I promised." Saya watched the girl as she raised her head to look into Saya's eyes. Saya gasped. "Oh my god. You look just like me." Diva smiled and wrapped her arms around Saya in a tight hug.

"Really?" Diva squeaked.

"Really really," Saya replied. "Maybe you're my... Maybe we're sisters."

"Sisters? Really, you think so?"

"I can't believe Joel never told me I had a sister," Saya thought. She felt a tinge of pain and anger in her heart, but it was immediately flooded with a warming sensation at the thought of finally having somebody that she could connect with. She had a sister.

"Come on Diva, we should go get you cleaned up and find a nice dress for you," Saya suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like fun."

* * *

After sneaking Diva passed all the servants in the mansion and up to her bedroom, Saya finally felt relaxed. As she closed the door behind them, she felt Diva jerk her hand out of Saya's and take off running. She turned around just in time to see Diva dive head first onto her bed and start giggling. Saya walked over to the bed and sat on the corner of it.

"Do you like the bed?" Saya asked.

"Oh yes, it's so big and comfy. Much better than the cold stone floor I'm used to," Diva replied.

"Well don't worry, you won't be sleeping on the floor anymore. You're more than welcome to sleep in here with me from now on." Diva smiled at Saya and crawled over next to her, laying her head on Saya's lap.

"Sister, why are you so nice to me? Joel and Amshel are the only people I've ever known, and they're always so mean," Diva said.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I've never known anyone my own age before. All the people I know are Joel, Amshel, and all the servants. I've never really had a friend before," Saya replied thoughtfully. "But never mind that, we're friends now, or even better, sisters. I'll always be nice to you Diva." Diva smiled really big now, and wrapped her arms around Saya's middle. "Now, let's go get you cleaned up. Why don't you take off these rags while I go run the bath for you. And then we'll find you a pretty dress."

"Ok," Diva said excitedly, jumping up.

Saya walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She held her hand in it until it was warm, and then dropped the plug into the drain. She turned to call to Diva, but was shocked to see the other young girl already standing next to her, completely naked. All at once Saya found herself speechless, and slightly aroused. It was a new feeling for her, and she wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling. She shook her head and then nodded towards the bath.

"Go ahead and hop in, it should be warm," Saya said. Diva looked at the bath and then back to Saya with an unsure look on her face. "What's wrong Diva?"

"Will you get in with me Saya?" Diva asked.

"Uh... sure, I guess I could do that," Saya replied.

"Great!" Diva exclaimed.

Diva grabbed Saya and started helping her undress. Once Saya was undressed, they stood there frozen for a minute, examining each other's naked bodies. Saya was appalled at the sight of Diva. Not that her scars made her ugly, but that Joel and Amshel could do such a thing to her beautiful, innocent sister.

"Lets get in the bath," Diva finally suggested.

"Oh yea, right," Saya replied, slightly embarrassed for staring at her naked sister's body for so long. They climbed into the big bubble filled bath together and sat down in the water. After just relaxing for a few minutes, Saya showed Diva how to bathe herself, everything from washing her hair to scrubbing her body. Saya even so far as to help Diva wash her back. Then Saya turned away from Diva and started bathing herself. She immediately froze the second she felt Diva's breasts touch her back. She wasn't sure what was going on at first, but soon realized that Diva was only hugging her from behind.

"Thank you Saya," Diva said.

* * *

After their bath, Saya helped Diva dry off and then showed her to the closet. She helped Diva pick out a beautiful, light blue dress with royal blue lace trim. She set it aside for now, realizing that the day was at an end and that Diva needed some pajamas for bed. She went back into the closet and came back holding a light blue night gown out for Diva. She helped her put it on before slipping into her own pink night gown. The two girls made their way over to the bed and crawled in. As the last traces of daylight fell behind the hills, and the room grew dark, Saya felt Diva snuggle right up against her, wrapping her arms around Saya's midsection. "Thank you so much Saya. I love having a sister."

"You're welcome," Saya said with a smile. " I love having a sister too." She could already hear Diva snoring softly. "Good night Diva." Saya lay in the darkness for a little while before growing drowsy herself. Just before dosing off, one last thought ran through her head... _Sisters_


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

CHAPTER 2: Nightmares

All she could hear was screaming. All she could smell was smoke… and blood. It took a little while, but soon Saya realized it was her that was screaming. And the smoke was the mansion burning. 'Who could have done this?' she thought. She immediately thought of Diva and wondered if she was ok. And then Saya saw her sister. Diva was holding Joel's limp body in her arms, her lips pressed to his neck.

"Diva!" Saya shouted. "What have you done?"

Diva grinned and she dropped Joel's body. "I'm only giving him what he deserved for the years of torture and experiments he put me through."

"But he was like a father to me. He was the only person who ever loved me," Saya said as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh come on sister, at least I made it quick and painless," Diva coaxed as she walked around behind Saya and put her hands on Saya's shoulders. Leaning down to her ear, Diva whispered, "He deserved to die Saya. For everything he's done, he deserved that much." Diva returned to her full height as she began to giggle. Saya squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to hear her sister. Diva's giggle turned into a full fledged laugh. Saya couldn't stand it anymore. She threw hands up to cover her ears and screamed.

"Noooooooooooo!"

Saya sat up quickly, eyes searching left and right. Another nightmare. She was covered in sweat. She could still feel the heat of the flames. She could still hear Diva's laugh. But she knew that it was all a long time ago. Over a hundred years ago to be exact. She wasn't even in the same country anymore. She was in Okinawa, Japan, in a bedroom above a bar run by her adoptive human family. Since leaving the Zoo, many things had happened. She had joined forces with a group known as the Red Shield. She had discovered her origins as a Chiropteran, like her twin sister Diva. She had learned about the creation of Diva's Chevaliers. She had fought many battles against said Chevaliers and many other Chiropterans. She had even created 2 of her own Chevaliers, Cloud and Squall (yea, I went there). She had also gone through several stages of a 30 year hibernation, which always left her slightly amnesiac. Her memory had just recently come back to her. And the one thing she really missed was her dear sister. The person she hated and loved at the same time. With a sigh, Saya lay her head back down and went back to sleep.

"Did you sleep ok last night Saya?" George asked her as she stepped off of the last stair and into the main room of the bar.

"Not really," she replied.

"Nightmares again?" George asked.

"Yea. Same one as always."

"Hmm… Cloud and Squall were here earlier. I think they headed down to the beach with Riku and Kai. Riku was pretty insistent about teaching them to surf." George said with a smile.

Saya couldn't help but giggle. The last time Riku had tried to teach them to surf, Cloud had fallen and hit his head on his board, and Squall had run right into Kai, knocking them both off their boards. Her Chevaliers weren't the most coordinated guys, but they were the most competent swordsmen she had ever met. Saya threw her shoes on and headed out the door towards the beach. She couldn't miss this, it was almost guaranteed to be another priceless moment.

"Saya!" She spun quickly to see David, her Red Shield contact, coming towards her. "Hello Saya," David said without any emotion.

"Oh, hello Mr. David. What's new with the Red Shield? More Chiropteran sightings?" Saya asked.

"Actually, we think we've found Diva," David replied. Saya froze. They had found her sister. After 60 years of no positive sightings, they think they had found her.

"Diva," Saya said slowly, remembering her sister and the dream she had just had the previous night. "Where?" she demanded.

"We believe she's back in France. She was recently spotted with a known Chevalier at the Louvre in Paris by one of our agents, and we believe she may be headed back to the Zoo," David replied.

"Back to where it all started," Saya whispered.

"Yes. We're already prepping the boat for departure, and we've got a helicopter standing by as well. We'll be ready to leave whenever you're ready. You know where to find us." With that, David turned on his heel and walked back the direction he had come from.

"Diva," Saya whispered again. Oh how much she missed her sister. She hated that things had turned out the way they had. She hated going to war against her own flesh and blood, the only real family she had ever known. But she didn't have a choice. Or did she?


End file.
